


The One

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Leo's week [4]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, In fact the turtlecest is only suggested by Casey, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Fourth entry for 'Everybody wants Leo' week. Day four: April or/and Casey





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Each story of this week would have an open-ending. I will continue the more loved one. Still not an English speaker.

_Everybody wants Leo‘s week,_  
_Day four: April/Casey_

  
**The One**

_Universe 2k7_

“I fucked up big time with April, I told ya, man. It’s ovah! She doesn’t give a shit about me anymore, and she probably already has some dick in her bed,” Casey said, upset, taking a swig from the bottle of Bourbon, his hockey mask having fallen on the ground near him, abandoned.

Raphael rolled his eyes. It has been already three weeks since Casey had left April ’s apartment after an argument, when he had told her he was not some royal poodle, and had slammed the door behind him. Since then he’d been in a puddle of shitty regrets. And Raph was done.

He could like this moron, Case, but there were limits to what a turtle could endure. And Casey acting like a broken record was too much. Each night for three weeks, he had been luring Raph, proposing they smash skulls, only for him to always end up on a rooftop, listening to Casey’s drunk rant. If being a vigilante meant playing the role of agony-aunt right after, he would keep his ass home, and then Leo would shut the fuck up about him coming home late.

The prick of Fearless Leader did not believe he was out so late, and wasted, because of Casey’s heartache. Like Raph was enjoying drinking with a sobbing mess as booze buddy!

The next night there was going to be a championship on tv, and Raph was sure as fuck not wanting to miss it. But how could he escape Casey’s broken heart?

Suddenly, a diabolical idea came to his mind.

“Ya know who ya should ask advice for?” Raph asked, smirking.

“Whatever man, it’s too late for that shit. Fuck!” Casey cursed with feeling.

Raph made a last attempt at patience. The result would worth it, he decided, crushing a cigarette

“Well, maybe it’s true, but if anyone could bring yer chick back, it’s Leo, man.”

Casey choked on the bottle.

“Leo? Yer arrogant, controlling, stick-in-the ass, eldest bro? What dat fuck, man? That guy knows nuttin’ about chicks. He probably beats off looking at blade magazine or something, assuming he even has a dick,”

“Yeah, that’s Leo,” Raph replied, his grin even wider, thinking about his brother masturbating over a picture of a katana. ”He might seem to have any game, but that guy knows a lot of serious shit about love!”

Casey gave him a blank, stupid look, probably half-alcohol, half-skepticism.

“Listen”, Raph explained, thinking even Mikey would not have dared play this prank, and passing an arm over Casey’s shoulder. ”Ya don’t know Leo like I do. He has bookshelves, ya know, with all these romance novels, poetry books, haiku crap, and even girly magazines. He reads all of this with philosophical oriental shit… and well, have you heard about tantric love?”

Casey’s eyes showed no recognition, and with a sigh, Raph continued.

“Well, I don’t give a damn about that shit, ya know, because ya know, I can’t open a OKCupid account, but Leo, the moron, likes to have a perfect arsenal for any occasion. If one day he finds someone enough crazy to wanna mate with him, dat boy-scout wants to be ready!”

“So what?” Casey stammered, insulted. “I can make my lady cum, don’t need any tantinic sex, for that. Oh, now I know what yer talking about! You mean the weird Japanese sick shit with tentacles!”

Raph pressed his kind of nose ridge like Leo himself was doing all the time, when he, Raph, was talking nonsense.

“What I mean is dat Leo has read more on the topic than either of us. I heard him boasting about how he could win any girl by the mind, the heart, the soul and the body in one month! Besides, April has always had a soft spot for Leo. She even spent a night in the jungle with all those bugs just to talk to him. She must give a shit about his opinion! So, maybe he’s the turtle you should talk to, not me! Just sayin’.”

Just by Casey’s face, he knew he would get to watch his match tomorrow, at home, in peace.

\----

“You asked to talk to me in private, Casey, I’m listening,” Leo said quietly, a teacup turning in his green hands, his deep, dark amber eyes, almost brown, looking at him seriously.

Casey suddenly felt self-conscious. Leo was younger than him, but he had lived so much more already, all this wisdom showed in those eyes. Indeed, April had always talked so positively about Leo and so, maybe Raph was right. Anyway, the situation could not get worse.

“It’s about me and April,” he began cautiously.

To his amazement, Leo stayed silent, staring him, with still this focused expression, like he was sucking Casey’s soul off from his body.

Feeling uneasy, he explained quickly.

“I left her home and regret it, but I left after telling her she could suck another man’s dick, so…” he shrugged, to show he didn’t know how to explain the situation more than that. ”Raph told me you were good at this stuff, so...”

Leo did not even blink, remaining emotionless, and only the teacup moving to his lips was showing he was not a statue. He did not seem surprised a bit and the human assumed it was because Raphael warned him.

Discretely, Leo took a sip before answering.

“Vulgarity never pleases women,” he declared softly, and Casey was pissed. It was so self-evident.

“Well, shit, tell me something I don’t know!”

Leo raised a hand like Casey had seen a Roman Emperor doing in a movie and automatically, he shut up.

“In fact, it never pleases civilized men or mutants, either. So, maybe you should stop now,” he explained with his voice neutral.” So, tell me...” Leo took another sip,”...why did you leave in the first place?”

Embarrassed, Casey opened the fridge to take a beer from Raph’s six-pack, and explained that since Winter’s death, almost two years ago, April had changed.

It was not because they were now rich. April had given a lot of money in charity. She had bought a nice condo and put her money in trust to have a decent income for her, her eventual husband and any babies they might have.

April had often spoken about it at first, marriage. Casey had explained he was not ready, and she had seemed to understand that, no longer talking at all about it. In fact, in the last three months, she had actually only addressed Casey to complain about how he was always sitting on his ass or else playing vigilante with Raph, and not caring about her anymore.

How could she say that? He was always telling her how sexy she was, slapping her ass and always eager to have sex.

“Geez, Leo, how the fu… how was I supposed to notice she had a new haircut? It looked the same!” Casey spat, splashing some beer.

Then, Casey waited, looking at Leo, who seemed absolutely uninterested in what he had just said, and Casey cursed Raph in his mind. The fucker had lied to him, Leo knew nothing about love, and he should have listened to his gut.

Flushed to have talked about his love life to the stern Ninja, his blood flared up.

“Nothing to say? I take a dive into my soul in front of ya and you have fu… nothing to say about it?”

How in the world this arrogant prick managed to keep him from cursing, when even Ma Jones had never succeeded in doing so, was a friggin mystery.

“A dive in your soul?” Leo repeated in a cold voice. “Is this what Casey Jones’s soul is made of? Fear of engagement and routine sex?”

A splash of icy sewage would not have frozen Casey more. Then he grew angry. How dare Hamato Leonardo, ninja clan leader, and virgin for life, call his sex life ‘routine sex’? But before he could retort, Leo continued.

“If I understand correctly, you regret acting like a moronic caveman, and want my help to court her, in order to win her again. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Casey replied, dumbfounded. He had heard the word ‘help’ and well, it was what he had asked for.

“What do you miss about her?”

It was an easy question. Casey missed a lot of things.

“Well, waking-up next to someone is great. You can’t know it, Leo, but it’s amazing to feel arms around you when you wake-up. Then you have sex. You wouldn’t know it, but hot sex is very good way to help get your motor running for the day. Then, well, we have breakfast and we talk. Like you do with Donnie, I guess, when he is reading the newspaper,” Casey explained. “Except, you know, it’s not the same thing! We make plans! Like I saw the opening of this new burger restaurant and well, we decided to try it, together. Chores are less of a pain in the a… Chores are less unpleasant when someone is there with ya, and… Well, I just miss her,” he added mournfully. “I love her laugh, and how cute she is, and all the cuddles we had while watching movies. Man, she is the one for me.”

The ghost of a smile crept onto Leo’s noble features.

“I will help you.”

\----

Letters. It has been Leo’s advice. Because if Casey wanted to enter April’s home again, he needed to get invited. Once in the place, he could move on to phase two. Letters were a Trojan Horse.

Casey had opened his phone to send an text, but Leo had prevented him.

“No emails, no texts. You have to write on a letter on real paper, with your best handwriting, and pour all your heart and soul into it.”

Leo had handed him some of his own letter paper from South America. It was not girly, like Casey had feared, with hearts and rainbows in the margin, but just flat, pale grey. But the paper was thicker than the ones on a grocery notepad, and Casey found himself kind of liking it, scribbling on it with Leo’s fancy blue pen.

But Leo had shaken his head.

‘ _Ape, I regret having left. I miss you, babe. Each morning I wake at my pop’s place, I think of you and all our morning sex…”_

“That’s not going to work. Start over! And I said to use your best handwriting! It looks like it was written by a seven-year-old. Even Raph could do better!”

Casey had been pissed by the comment. There was nothing wrong with his handwriting, but he had started over, and over, and over again. He was now fully understanding why Raph, the poor brother of this slave driver, was always complaining about Leo’s insanely high standards.

It was on his ninth attempt that Leo yielded.

“I’ll do it. April’s never seen your handwriting much before, right? You look like you’ve not held a pen since high school, ten years ago.”

With an elegant calligraphy, the mutant wrote on three sheets, before folding everything neatly into an envelope. He did all of this so fast, Casey did not even have the time to read.

“Mail it. And then, come back tomorrow,” Leo instructed. “I’ll give you another one until she gives you a green light.”

\------

It’s had taken barely a week, and she had probably only received Leo’s third missive, before April called him.

Casey had been so nervous, he didn’t even take the call he’d been waiting for for a month. He needed to talk to Leo, first. Casey listened to April’s message, his heart pounding. She was obviously flattered and in a good mood, proposing a coffee somewhere.

He was now a believer: Leo did knew a lot about chicks and love.

\----

Coffee had gone well.

Leo had told him to not take it like a date, but more an opportunity to maybe earn points.

“What do you will tell her, when you will be face to face?” he had asked.

Casey had just shrugged. “Dunno, man. I guess that I miss her and love her. And you know, that she is the one.”

Leo had told him it sucked. Okay... those were not the words used by the stuck-up leader, but still, the meaning was the same. It was lame.

Then, he had seen the tactician in Leo. He had written down all the possible topics April could bring up and made a huge flowchart with them. Then he had made Casey repeat his lines, again and again, until Casey was able to say them naturally, while Leo was playing April. He was doing a very convince one, indeed, because Casey easily thought to really listen and be interested.

Leonardo had even shown him on internet the bouquet he must buy. Something delicate and bright, to fit April’s personality, more subtle than cliché roses, and so he had chose some yellow tulips.

Yes, the coffee with April has been nice and he even got a kiss on the cheek, and besides, he had become cool buddies with Leo. He almost regretted his time with Raph.

Leo was different from his brother, being quiet and into deep conversation, and stuff, but he had a very likeable personality. And maybe, if he had hung out with Leo more, he won’t have been a dick to April.

But since the coffee, Leo had written other letters, and helped him practice for other coffee dates, two lunches and a movie theater date with April, and now, this was it. After a full month of courting, and daily seduction classes with Leonardo, April had asked him to come over for dinner the next day, at her place.

In a hurry, Casey stormed into the lair.

“Hey, Case! Yer just here at a good time. Was about to call you, buddy! There’s this championship match…” Raph said, but Casey interrupted him.

“Where is Leo?”

“In his room,” Raph grunted.

His prank had been turning against him. In the last few weeks, Casey was only there for his eldest brother and did not give a damn about beer, sport, and smashing skulls anymore. Just Fearless and his damn romances lessons. Go figure.

Casey knocked politely on Leo’s door.

One month ago he would just have barged in, but now he had a lot of new respect for the leader. He had seen Leo in battle many time. The man deserved his nickname of Fearless. He could not help but admire such a deadly fighter, able to write the fanciest and most stirring poetry, and being so deep. Casey was not that a caveman, he could appreciate cute and meaningful shit, too, and Leo was truly someone special.

Leo was sitting on his bed, reading, incense aroma still floating in the room, indicating he had just finished his meditation. The odor was nice, Casey decided after a sniff, so no wonder Leo always smelled nice. Well, not nice as April, but definitely better than Raph.

“How I can help you today, Casey?” Leo asked graciously, raising his eyes from his book.

“It’s happened, man. April just told me to come have dinner at her place.”

Leo nodded. “Of course, she did.”

Casey did not even mock Leo’s overconfidence. Leo might be a virgin, but he know a damn lot more than anybody else he could think of.

“So what we gonna do, Leo? Because you know, dinner means sex!”

“Yes, I guess it’s mean that,” Leo agreed quietly, closing his book. “You’ve already done that, have you not? You do not need my help for that.”

Casey hated to admit it, but yes, he needed the help of the mutant turtle, who lead almost a monk’s life, to be sure to please his girlfriend. Besides, the idea of talking sex with Leo tickled him pleasantly, though he didn’t know why. Probably, because it would be funny and instructive, in addition, he decided.

“Leo, pal, you can’t let me down on this! Raph told me you know a lot about tentacle sex and all that… I’m not sure April is into that, but anyway, I trust you buddy.”

For once, he saw an emotion in Leo. Bewilderment.

“Raph told you I was into tentacle sex? I think he was messing with you.”

Casey bit his lips. Of course, Leo was too classy for that. Raph had bullshited him. Now, Leo would take him for a dumbass.

“So, you can’t help me?” he asked miserably.

“Well, I can give you some advice, of course,” Leo said and seeing he had Casey’s attention, he went on. “What I can tell you is if this goes to the bedroom, don’t remove your pants.”

Casey opened his eyes wide. “What you mean?” he asked. “How can I fu… make love to her if I have my pants on?”

Leo smiled, with such a cute, malicious little grin, Casey just grinned back to him. How had he thought Leo was a boring stick-in-the-mud? Even if things settled with April, he must find a reason to still have some alone time with Leo.

“Because there’s no love making on the schedule tomorrow. You will only pleasure her with your lips and tongue. Lady first, it’s the gentlemanly way. Do you know how to do it?” Leo asked as serious as infiltering an enemy lair.

Casey blinked three times, not believing he was talking licking pussy with Leonardo, the Fearless Leader. Of course, he had done it before, but after five minutes, April usually kicked him down to ask him to use his dick instead. He must be that good.

“No, I don’t think you do, so let me explain,” Leo said, with a funny roll of his eyes.

He opened his drawer, removing a couple of things, but didn’t close it quickly enough to keep Casey from having a look. Cuffs, rope, a dildo, lube were in there, and Casey was still shocked, when he absent-mindedly took the notepad and the pen Leo gave him. Obviously, Leo was expecting him to take class notes. But after having see a cherry flavored anal lube, Casey imagination was racing too much to take notes.

Leo was a sexual active being. Even, a kinky one.

“A gentleman stimulates the rest of his partner before throwing himself on her clitoris. Then, when she is comfortable, it is necessary to spread the vaginal lips precisely, with the thumb and the index finger, to introduce one and half inches of tongue,” Leo explained, gesturing. “Then after ten seconds, not before, you can use your fingers. You have to determine if April is clitoral or vaginal. But maybe you already know. It could help.”

Casey shook his head, too drained by the shock to talk, all his blood busy in his lower regions. Did Leo fuck himself on a dildo? Or someone else? Raph? He could not imagine them together, it was too fuck up. Probably Donnie, because they got along well.

He felt a warmth creep into his belly, but something cold as well in the pit of his stomach. It was a weird sensation he’d never felt before.

But Leo was still talking, and Casey try to pay attention or at least to be convincing doing it. But the truth was he was picturing Leo with a cock up his ass.

Holy shit.

“...Then don’t focus on one movement and do the same thing in a loop. You have to find the right combination, like on a safe. The secret is in various language movements. The jaw must also be loose to give maximum amplitude to the lingual muscles and the neck must also be part of the game, to explore every nook and cranny of April's intimacy. A kiss, sucking, penetration with a finger or even a light caress with the teeth can be appreciated, but you should never bite!” Leo warned him seriously, like he did on mission when Mikey was too chatty. ”Remember to extend her legs for the flow of sexual energy. A good lover is versatile and adapts to the body, needs and desires of his partner’s body.

Casey was panting by the end, using the notepad to hide his obvious boner. Did Leo make a living by making jaded housewives cum?

“How did you know all this sh… that?”

“I read a lot, Casey,” Leo explained. “Will you remember everything? You should not miss this chance! Here, I will draw you the place you have to reach with your finger, an important pleasure spot you should not neglect. For man it’s the prostate, but…”

Casey was still nodding, with his best poker face, while Leo give him the vagina map, five minutes later. Leo had said ‘prostate’. Did that mean Leo know the pleasure spot on male bodies as well? Did he know that because he had practiced or read? But why read about gay sex if you were not gay?

That meant Leo was probably bisexual.

Holy shit!

The old Casey would have run to tell Raph and make fun of Leo with the hot head. The new Casey was… kind of turned on.

The idea scared the shit out of him and too in a hurry to leave, he forgot, on Leo’s bed table, the notepad, on which he had just drawn some hearts.

\------

Dinner at April’s was awkward. The place was still the same as when Casey had left two months ago, and April too. She was wearing a cute grey and yellow summer dress, with a very nice neckline, and she had obviously just come from the hairdresser.

He had handed her flowers and a good bottle of wine. He was wearing the clothes Leo told him to wear and had arrived five minutes earlier. Then, he had tried to remember some Leonardo pointers about how to talk with April, but quickly his mind went blank, just seeing a blue dildo and cherry-flavored lube.

Was Leo taking dick? He must be hot to look at.

April must be nervous too, because she drank more than usual, and then, that was it. April’s flushed face, her lustful half-closed eyes, all the things Casey had jerked off over in the last weeks… well, mostly the first month after their break-up, because not so much lately.

“I’m in love with this new Casey Jones,” she whispered. “I’m in love with this new handsome man that you are. So elegant, so romantic… please tell me a new poem. Just invent one. I must admit, I did research to see if it was just copied from Internet, but no, they were genuine. I didn't know you had such a way with words. You were such a jerk, but the author of these lines is too awesome to let him go. It’s the reason I gave you another chance. I wonder if this Casey Jones 2.0 has upgrades for bedroom as well,” she suggested seductively.

Casey froze at this. She loved Leo, not him. Leo was the awesome guy, not him. And he was sure he wouldn’t be able to find the good combination for April’s clit or the good path to her G-spot. He was just a less-than-average guy, with muscle, and old-fashion hockey equipment.

He would mess this up and Leo would have wasted his time, and now probably be disgusted with him. They wouldn’t ever have a quiet chat together, Leo reading poetry, telling historical love anecdotes, explaining philosophical stuff or talking about his trip in South America. He would spend his nights with Raph, drinking beer, talking sport, and fighting, like a goddamn loser.

It was too much stress. He had to physically please April, in love with a fake image of him, and he would lose her if he failed.

And Leo’s respect, and with that any opportunity to hang out with him.

Casey could not bear it.

“It’s all about you, April, I’m here for your pleasure, if you’ll allow me. Maybe you’ll feel for a hot shower, to relax yourself. Then wait for me in the bedroom,” Casey instructed.

With a giggle, April rose up, walking to the bathroom, her drunken state apparent. At only five foot six, and not used to drinking alcohol, the merlot was hitting her hard.

At the second Casey heard the water from the shower running, he jumped on his phone. Hopefully, April’s shower and preparation before sex would last at least twenty minutes. If he was lucky, she would shave.

‘ _Need U here. Bring cuffs.’_

Leo was clever and always ready, and so, Casey guessed April would be lying on her bed for two minutes by the time the leader got there.

As expected, April was giggling from the bedroom, asking what next was on the menu, when he saw the shadow at the window. Leo was there, his eyes full a question and Casey opened the window, loudly answering April.

“Close your eyes, honey, and relax yourself.”

Leo handed him the handcuffs. “What happen?” he asked in a whisper. “Why handcuffs? You are not supposed to have sex with her!”

“I won’t, you will,” Casey explained quietly. ”I’m just too much of a regular guy and I can’t be a match for her. Well, not yet. So, I need you. Don’t worry, I will blindfold her and tie her hands and she is drunk. She won’t be able to tell the difference. Just give her some tongue, like I was supposed to do, and I will watch you... I mean, how you do it!”

Casey felt as exhausted, as though he had run miles in circles and he looked expectantly to the leader.

“I'm not sure this is a good idea, Casey…”Leo replied slowly, perplexed. “My fingers are bigger anyway and…”

“Please, April is a cutie. She is nice and smells good. You can boast about it to your bros, having licking my chick’s pussy, but please, I need you! She is drunk, too drunk to notice finger size.”

“I won’t boast to…”

April complaints cut Leonardo off mid-sentence.

Casey’s pleading look did a number on the leader’s resolution.

\---

Restrained and blindfolded, April was moaning, the wet sound of Leo’s tongue in and out her body and the moaning she was doing, proved she was enjoying herself. She was uttering his name more wantonly than she ever had before and Casey could tell she had already cum twice, when she begged.

“Please, Casey, fuck me, fuck me now!”

It was a bump in the road. They had expected she would pass out before things got more serious, but orgasm seemed a good elixir against drunkenness.

Leo looked at him, question in his eyes, and Casey made a gesture to tell him to go all the way.

The mutant seemed still uncertain, but Casey saw the bulge in Leo’s lower plastron. He could not blame him for being turned on. Casey was, and his girlfriend was having pleasure from someone else! Besides, he decided, he was curious. He wanted to see Leo in action.

Leo’s stoic features twisted in bliss.

He needed to see if Leo put his passion for neat details even into sex. For Science, Donatello would say.

But not for April, not anymore. Casey was now sure, he had been wrong. April was not the one. Or rather, he was not the one for her. Anyway, he could not call Leonardo every time April asked a poem or each time they fucked.

He wondered if Leo had only helped him to make him realize April wasn’t the one for him. Leo had asked on the first day what he missed about April. The fact was he had said some bullshit, which could be applicable to anybody. Woman or… man.

Leo dropped down a purplish dick, not so different he guessed in feeling, from another human cock, just a inch larger, maybe.

He watched as Leo breached April, biting his lips so not giving away his identity by voicing his pleasure. Casey stayed there, watching April having an back-arching orgasm, as Leonardo was plunging into her body, over and over, with a stamina Casey would never hope to match, sweat dripping from him, giving to his skin an alluring aspect in the candlelight, and an iron focused expression on his face.

And then, their eyes met, locking on each other. And Casey knew.

He could not stay there, and so, silently, he returned to the living room, searching nervously in his pocket for a cigarette. It took a moment for him to remember that Leo had made him stop smoking, to Raph’s great exasperation.

It was too much, this display had burned him to the core; he could not watch that.

He was jealous.

After a while, April stopped yelling and Leo left the bedroom, a concerned look on his face.

“She is asleep… What the matter, Casey? Are you angry at me?” he asked, in a low voice. “I’m afraid it went farther that we planned. I understand your jealousy and I’m sorry. I should not have meddled in this.”

Casey did not answer, he was not a man of words like Leonardo. Yes, things had gone farther than planned. And yes, he was jealous, but not for the reason Leo thought.

Leo was still apologizing, in one of his full guilt trips that Raph had told him about, and Casey decided to shut him up for good.

Casey pressed his lips to Leo’s, which were still glistening from his ex’s fluids, deepening the kiss to taste Leo under April’s flavor.

 

 Picture by @AlessandraDc


End file.
